Stupid Peter Pan
by Nicolai Technus
Summary: Peter Pan loves pranking and just messing with Captain Hook but what happens when Hooks take his Revenge


Stupid Peter Pan

**Okay my first real fanfiction I'm posting.**

**I really hope you like that**

**I tried my best to spell check and edit but I might have overlooked some. **

**I don't own anything beside this poor work!**

"That stupid peter pan" Hook screamed, covered in some weird rotten berry/fruit mix that Peter Pan made just to mess with the captian like he always did. But today was different, James Hook was tired of Peter Pan's stupid pranks, almost everyday another prank he could never win! The stupid fly boy always got away and stay out of reach... but Captian Hook had a plan this time to get revenge. A new weapon one of his boys came up with that could reach Peter Pan. A bow and arrow, coated in a potion that will only temporary knock the stupid brat out for a few hours, boy, Capitian Hook was happy.

The next morning Captian Hook put on one of his better looking captian gear, he knew that Peter couldn't resist pranking him in his better looking gear. All the captian hads to do is just sit there and look pretty (which for hook, was easy). Peter saw Captian Hook in his better outfit and knew what prank he had to do to destory captian's best wear. Peter grabbed a big leaf and filled it with seawater, rotten berries, and finally some mud from mermaid lagoon. Peter giggled evily at the messy liquidly paste he had created and flew to Captian Hook's ship. One of the men with the bow and arrow knew he couldn't miss the shot or else, he was ready. Peter threw the leaf at Captian Hook, but before he could be hit, he shelided himself with a tarp and screams "NOW!". Before Peter could react, he screamed as the arrow had pireced his shoulder, not as deep as the archer wanted, but deep enough to take effect. Peter ripped the arrow out with a small cry before grabbing his head everythong had become blurry and fuzzy, colors were mixing and Peter couldn't tell where's up and where's down. The last thing he remebers is the wind in the air as he fell and Hook cried out in victory.

Peter Pan woke slightly with a mild headache and fuzzy sight. Peter tried to get up but found that his hands were tied up with something. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and everything came flooding back like a widefire, him seeing Hook in the fancy to the pain in his shoulder to yelling... Peter wondered for a few moments before the door opened and revelied. Captian Hook and one other crew member with a basket of something. "Sleep well?" Hook said with an evil grin on his face. "L-let me go Hook and i will only prank you twice as hard yo-" Peter couldn't even have the chance to finish before Hook slapped him hard across the face, knocking off his hat and him into the floor. "Listen you brat, i'm tire of your goddamn shit. You will wish you were dead by the time i'm finished with you." Peter looked shocked and for the most part scared, scared out of his mind. "What is Hook planning? Is he gonna kill me?" Hook saw the fear grow in Peter's eyes and loved it.

Hook heard a knock and one of the crew walked in with a large bad of objects. Hook told the crew member to leave the bag and make sure no one enters the cabin no matter what. The crew member nodded, set the bag down and quickly lefted. Hook walks over to the door and locks it, turning his attention back to Peter Pan. "So Peter Pan, are you a virgin?". Peter Pan was confused "What a virgin?". Peter asked truthfully, never hearing the word before. Captian Hook let out a dark chuckle before sitting down next to the younger man. Ever since he had been vistiting wendy so much he had aged from a young eleven year-old brat to a older teenager, but he still acted like a little kid. "Too bad" Hook thought "Peter Pan would grow out of his child-like actions and will maybe join him in finding treasure. "Hook... I'm sorry... please let me go? This isn't fun anymore." Peter whispered, a little bit afraid of Captian Hook's plan. "Sorry Peter, but you're too late for sorries. If you relax I promise the pain won't last". Peter eyes grew wide, pain? what pain? what's virgin? Peter wanted to run and hide, or restart the day, never pranking Hook today.

Hook grabbed Peter's head and slammed his lips onto his. Peter gasps and Hook uses this to jab his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter tried his best to fight back, pushing his tongue away but he feels something touching his legs, something hard, when did his pants come off? where are they? Peter gave in and started to cry. After a few minutes of kissing the hard thing inbetween his legs had become a little bit harder, Hook pulled away for some much needed air, he grabbed the semi-hard cock of peter and starts to slowly pump it. Peter shudders at the touch of Hook's only hand. Peter was confused even more when his 'member' was getting hard...like Hook's... Hook's pants were pulled down slighty, letting his member hang out. It was larger than Peter and thicker as well. Peter stared at it for a few seconds before Hook grins, "Like what you see boy?" Hook said as he grips tighter onto Peter's member, making Peter gasp at the sudden tightness of Hook's hand before he'd released it. Peter whined at the loss of Hook's skilled hand before Hook opened up his nightstand at the side of the bed and grabbed some weird oil and coated his fingers in it and spread out Peter's legs enough to fit his hand near Peter's small virgin hole and slide a finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Peter let out a small yelp, it wasn't painful it just felt weird and burned a little but if anything it felt a little...good. When Hook slid another finger in Peter whined out in pain. That one hurt more than before and it was making peter feel sick until Hook brushed up against something that made Peter gasp, and Hook grinned at the gasp. He jammed his fingers in again, hitting the spot once more making Peter moan out. Hook kissed Peter and slid in the third finger in slowly thrusting in and out peter was ready. "Peter, you must relax or it will hurt badly" Hook whispered into Peter's ear as he picks up Peter sitting him down onto the bed softly before picking up the bottle of oil and rubbing all over his member. Hook lies down on the bed and sat Peter on his thighs so Peter could have a full view of Hook's member. "Uh..Peter...remember to relax".

Hook lets out a sigh as he lifts up Peter up and guides him to his member. Peter lets out a whimperas he finds hooks member on his entrance being forced down a little onto the member making the head completely push into the tight hole. Peter let out a loud pitaful scream, Hook knew not even Smee would wake up from their drunken coma from the rum, but it still hurt Hook's ears. "Stop! Stop! It hurts! Please Hook, I'm gonna rip in half!" Peter screamed, it was burning and he could feel his muscles tighten and the pirates member deep within him. Hook hissed at the sudden tightness around his member nearly making him release, but he holds back and breathes in and ou t slowly. "Relax Peter, please...just breathe..." Hook whispers before Peter whines out "Kinda hard when you have your hands bound behind your back."

Peter said trying his best not to cry again and sound sorta tuff even though it was pretty hard to relax with the discomfort of the rope holding his arms twisted in a bond. "Promise you won't try to escape?" Hook said with a grin making Peter laugh. "Ha! I think i'm stuck on your...thing." Peter said grinning as well, still trying to act tough. "Fine but if you do anything i'll make sure you bleed." Hook whispers into the boys ear as he uses his hook to cut the boy free. As soon thet are cut free, Peter puts his hands on Hook's shoulders and slowly starts to relax, his tense muscles loosen up. Hook pushed down again adding inch by inch until Hook was fully inside Peter. For Peter it felt so weird to be filled with Hook's member, but for Hook it was heaven, the tightness of Peter was better than anyone else he has ever taken to bed before, SO much better. "Hook I-" before Peter could finish, Hook trusted up and into Peter again.

Peter gasped and sunk into Hook's shoulder. "Dammnit ,I gotta relax" Peter thought as Hook hit that spot making him moan loudly, all the pain was replace with pure pleasure in Peter's mind, he now wanted more. "More..." Peter whispered into Hook's ear before biting his neck. Hook much obliged and thrusted in hard. Pulling Peter down and wrappinf his hook around Peters back, the normal hand gripping Peter's ass. Peter moaned and wrapped his arms around Hook's neck, moaning into Hook's ear made him go even faster and Peter couldn't stop moaning or yelping each time. Everytime he would look down Hook would hit that spot again and make the young man scream in went on for what felt like hours untill Hook pulls out and turns Peter onto his belly, Peter wrapped his arms around a pillow as Hook thrusts into him, forceing a scream to come out, hiding his face in a pillow.

Hook chuckled knew how close Peter was, he grabs onto Peter's member and strokes it as Peter lets out a small moan and screams before turning hinself around and smiling at Hook , wrapping his arms around Hook's neck and his legs around Hook's hips, kissing Hook's neck a little before before biting down and coming into Hook's hand, the sudden tightness sends Hook over the edge, filling Peter all the way and more. As soon as their heartbeats clam Peter let go of Hook and fell back onto the soft bed. Hook slowly got up and Peter looked confused untill Hook slowly started to remove the rest of his outfit and his hook, lays down and pulls Peter onto his lap removing Peter's shirt and pants, leaving Peter naked as well. Peter lays his head on Hook's chest and listen to Hook's heartbeat. "Hey you're human Hook." Peter said moving his head up starring into Hook's eyes giggling. "Oh shut up Peter." Hook whispers before kissing Peter again, laying down and slowly falling into sleep.

**Hope you like it :D I liked writng it!**

**Danny Phantom Vs Jack Frost makes a wrong turn and ends up in the hands of their worse villains. Swapped! Coming out in Feb. **


End file.
